krew_iofandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Gameplay Okay, so you're a person on a boat. What now? * Use the WASD keys to move your character to the edges of the ship and make the ship turn left or right. * Mouse to aim; click to shoot * Upgrade your stats by clicking the stat upgrades at the bottom or pressing 5, 6, and 7. Starting as a Raft 1 If you started on a Raft 1, there are several ways you could gain enough money to upgrade to a Raft 3 and make life a lot easier. Fishing/Collecting Krabs and Klams Really, its the best starting strategy. One has no chance of dying and can usually collect 1000 a minute on average. Attack a Raft You could go around collecting cargo lying around the ocean, it takes longer, but there's no chance of death if you find a peaceful spot. You must be vigilant, as Raft 3s and others will often look for Raft 1s to attack. Scavenge You could go near 2 ships which are fighting each other and steal the winner's spoils. The winner is often pissed off at thieves, so get away as quickly as possible! Picking the Ideal Island Once you have enough money ($2,400) for a Raft 3, you must now pick an ideal island to upgrade. You'd think the island with 1 raft is better than the island with 10 rafts fighting each other. But no! More conflict is actually better for Raft 1s. Many won't focus on a Raft 1 if they're already fighting a Boat 3. And the island with the 1 raft could be a Raft 2 or Raft 3 which could easily sink a Raft 1. Trading Ships If you are content with staying away from conflict and trading, you should get a Trader. Traders have low health and low maximum krew, but have thousands of cargo space. A trader 1 is very effective and also not very much. 5 minutes of grind should yield one and money can be acquired easily after. Alternatively, travel in a fleet of other ships who have an alliance with you. Try to have enough money to fill up your cargo space to make the best of trading ships. It would be advisable to go straight for a Trader 3, as it is relatively cheap but has the most space and health among the trader ships. The Traders' slow speed and low health mean that it is easily sunk by pirates, and its large amounts of cargo makes it an even more valuable target, hence the best sailing route will be one that is safe, profitable and short. Starting as a Krew Member If you started as a krew member, you will start with 50 damage credit shown in the top left. Get more damage credit by successfully hitting enemies. The more damage credit you have, the more you get for yourself when the ship picks up supplies. This is a proportional value, meaning that 100 damage credit out of 200 gets 1/2 of the supplies, and 1000/2000 also gets 1/2 of the supplies. Breaking Free Once you get enough money to buy a ship, you can break free from your kaptain, either by abandoning ship or politely asking your kaptain to go to an island. Abandoning Ship While abandoning ship is much quicker, you only get a wood plank, which can be easily sunk as it has only 25 hp. The more conflict surrounding the area, the more likely your escape is to be successful. If there is no conflict, the krew members of the ship you were just on will turn on you and sink you. Go to Island Politely asking usually only works if you have been serving for your kaptain for a long time, a form of honorable discharge. Revenge? If you wanted to, you can track down your old kaptain and sink him, if you have any grudges against him, of course. He always has transparent sails (until he buys a new ship). Moving On Up So you've been a Raft 3, merrily fighting in raft battle-royales that occur around supplies, and maybe you've had a close call or two with an imposing boat or destroyer. When should you become a boat? Then, how should you command a boat? Boat Time Becoming a boat is a mix of patience and impatience. You think a boat would be so powerful. Yes, on paper, boats are so much more powerful than rafts. But in practice, this advantage is nullified by # Destroyers think boats are yummy targets. # Many boat kaptains are terrible, and their krew is even worse, at times not even fighting back against a Raft 3. # Many boats are either a Boat 1 or Boat 2, meaning they are slower than rank 3 ships. If possible, save up for a Boat 3 ($16,000) Boat Acquired After you get a boat, it is recommended to stay away from corners, where destroyers can trap and destroy you. Most of all, don't chase after targets which are far away. There is a certain distance where the defender can shoot back while the attacker cannot. Bring your improved amount of krew to bear, and try to hug the enemy. The Next Level After a dozen or so minutes as a Boat 3, you'll notice that you've gathered up a decent amount of damage credit and maybe a few loyal krewmates who are decent marksmen. It's time to go to the next level. Aim for a Destroyer 3 ($130,000). Destroyer 1 ($50,000) and Destroyer 2 ($80,000) are acceptable, but inevitably, a Destroyer 3 will come along and engage with your inferior destroyer, and there is a very slim chance of victory with an inferior destroyer, even when the Destroyer 3's health is depleted. Destroyer Life Destroyer life is hard at first. You must get used to the very unwieldy turning of the destroyer, and you'll probably lose a few boats because the destroyer is not very maneuverable. The destroyer is not for chasing; it is for sheer brute force. The maximum amount of krew on a Destroyer 3 is a powerful threat in the game, provided that all of them are at least half-decent at aiming. Baby Fancies This is probably the best choice if you are solo pirating. A Baby Fancy can handle a lot of damage and many others miss shots on it due to its sleek body shape. It has a good damage output (3 krew slots) for firing and has been known to create several glitches, often incorrectly referred to as "hacks". It also has a sail that allows it to go quite fast (5.9 units) and 300 health, or in the case of the Baby Fancy 2, 500 health. The cargo is either 500 or 600, which allows a little trading to be done on the side. The best trade route for a fancy would be Jamaica-Guinea, where one would attack traders and rafts along the way. Big Mamas Big mamas are larger and cost more than destroyers. They are fast, with moderate to larger health (1800-4000). The largest ship is the Queen Barb's Justice 2 (350,000). It is recommended that you have a moderate to large size of krew (10-25) when buying ships of these kinds. They have been known to fall to the Baby Fancy and Baby Fancy 2 due to their ship being so insanely large and easy to hit. A Word of Warning Be careful; if your ship sinks, you will lose your gold (and sometimes all of your progress) and you have to respawn. It's more desirable to retire when at a peaceful island, so your krew can continue your legacy under a new kaptain.